Uma Viagem No Tempo
by Yin Lua
Summary: Harry Potter encontra uma chance de ajudar a todos que sofreram durante a guerra, incluindo ele proprio. Salvar pessoas as quais nao mereciam o destino que tomaram. E encontrar novos futuros para ele e seus amigos.
1. Capitulo 1: Voltando

**Oie pessoas,**

**Meu nome é Luiza, e aqui estou eu mais uma vez com uma de minhas fics. Essa eu escrevi-a acopanhada. Mas minha co-autora, amiga e beta nao tem um usuario aqui. Mas memso assim ela lerá e responderá seus reviews. Vamos a parte que falta na parte inicial:**

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter encontra uma chance de ajudar a todos que sofreram durante a guerra, incluindo ele proprio. Salvar pessoas as quais nao mereciam o destino que tomaram. E encontrar novos futuros para ele e seus amigos.  
>Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony e Gina Weasley embacam em uma aventura que pode mudar a vida deles, para melhor, ou pior.<p>

**Classificação:** K  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Alvo Dumbledore, Franco Longbottom, Gina Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lílian Evans, Lord Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall, Pedro Pettigrew, Regulus Black, Remo Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Severo Snape, Sirius Black, Tiago Potter  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Amizade, Aventura, Romance

**Aviso: Queridos leitores,**

**Esses personagens maravilhosos, sao de nossa querida Tia Kath, ou tambem conhecida como Tia Jô, Mika e eu, Luiza, estamos apenas pegando-os emprestados e mudando um pouco sua historia.**

**Notas do capitulo - Espero realmente que gostem da fic. Temos até o capitulo 3 pronto, mas nao prometemos postar diariamente. Devemos postar no maximo 2 por semana se a quantidade de reviews nos agradar.**

**Bom pessoas eu vou começando a agradecer aqui por lerem a nossa fic. É muito bom saber que as pessoas apreciam seus trabalhos, que no meu caso, sao as fics que escrevo.**

**Nao se esqueçam dos reviews!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Kisses and Bye**

**PS: Lá embaixo é com a Mika.  
><strong>

Capitulo 1: Voltando

Após a guerra que gerou muitas mortes entre elas estão Remo Lupin e Ninphadora Tonks Lupin que tinham acabado de ter um filho, Sirius Black que tinha acabado de ser inocentado, Thiago e Lilian Potter que confiaram no amigo errado, Harry Potter voltou para a antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix e a morada de seu falecido padrinho.

Ele havia decidido que iria morar ali mesmo por enquanto. Harry havia reformado boa parte da casa, ou melhor, mansão. E seu quarto agora era o que era de seu padrinho de quando ele era pequeno, ele havia deixado exatamente como era antigamente só o tinha limpado, passado uma tinta depois de limpar as paredes...

Agora ali estava ele, Harry Potter e seus amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, e sua namorada Gina Weasley limpando o sótão daquela mansão quando Harry achou não só uma foto com Regulo Black com aproximadamente 20 anos, como também achou junto com a foto um Vira-Tempo.

Mas esse não era um Vira-Tempo comum. Ele era pateado, em meio a seu circulo tinha uma ampulheta de ouro puro e nela caia uma areia, essa areia era mágica, tinha como sua cor o vermelho. Tipo o da Grifinória. Mas de repente quando Harry virou o Vira-Tempo de cabeça para baixo a cor mudou. Agora a cor era de um tom amarelado. Tipo o da Lufa-Lufa. Harry ficou muito surpreso e intrigado com isso. Quando o aproximou de seu rosto para vê-lo melhor, viu que nele continha inscrições com os seguintes dizeres:

_**temps ne peut pas**__**éteindre l'amour**__**et l'amour**__**ne se limite pas**__**au**__**seul**_

( O tempo nao pode apagar o amor e o amor nao se limita em um só tempo )

- Harry o que houve? – perguntou Gina.

Como Harry estava de costas para eles, Rony, Hermione e Gina não podiam ver o Vira-Tempo.

- Nada Gina. – respondeu ele, guardando o Vira-Tempo no bolso.

Ele voltou a limpar o sótão, mas seu pensamento estava naquele Vira-Tempo. Ele sabia que era um Vira-Tempo bem diferente que ele e Mione haviam usado para salva Bicuço e Sirius. E se ele conseguisse voltar no tempo e salvar sua família? Ele poderia finalmente ser uma criança normal. Com uma família norma... Quer dizer, nem tanto normal, mas era uma família companheira e divertida e que havia amor entre eles. Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por uma voz angelical.

- Vamos meu amor, amanha continuamos a limpeza. – chamou Gina.

Harry nem havia percebido que já tinha anoitecido. _Foi tão rápido. _Pensou ele se levantando.

- Tá, claro. – murmurou Harry em concordância. E em seguida tece uma idéia. – Gina, pede pra Mione e o Rony me esperarem lá embaixo e você vai junto com eles pra sala, por favor. – pediu considerando sua idéia.

Gina desceu para chamar Rony e Hermione, e Harry continuou perdido em seus pensamentos. _Será que pode dar certo? Será que depois disso terei minha família de volta? _Esses eram alguns dos pensamentos que rondavam a cabeça do único herdeiro dos Potter . E mais uma vez foi desperto de seus pensamentos pela mesma voz

- Harry querido, vem, vamos. – chamou-o Gina

- Claro. – concordou descendo as escadas atrás de Gina.

Chegando à sala encontrou Rony e Hermione como sempre, discutindo. _Que novidade._ Pensou Harry revirando os olhos e sorrindo. Seus amigos nunca iriam mudar. Assim que Rony e Hermione viram que Gina e Harry estavam se aproximando pararam de brigar imediatamente.

- Então Harry, por que nos chamou? – perguntou Hermione o encarando.

- Eu achei um jeito de evitar que todos nós passarmos por todo esse sofrimento que a guerra trouxe. – começou Harry. Quando viu que Hermione iria interromper sua lógica ele continuou. – Eu achei uma coisa que pode nos ajudar nisso, lá no sótão. Aqui Mione vê se você reconhece isso. – ele entregou o Vira-Tempo a ela.

- Um Vira-Tempo? – perguntou Hermione arqueando as sobrancelhas. E olhando para o Vira-Tempo.

– Sim Mione, isso é um Vira-Tempo, mas um pouco diferente. Mas eu não sei o que ele faz, porque ele é diferente daquele que eu e você usamos no 3° ano. – justificou-se ao olhar e ver que Hermione o olhava incrédula ao falar que não sabia o que o Vira-Tempo fazia.

- Oh Meu Merlin! – exclamou Hermione com um ofego. – Harry, esse Vira-Tempo... Eu já li sobre ele no 3° ano. Esse Vira-Tempo é raríssimo, alias é o único fabricado que pode avançar ou regressar anos ou até décadas. – os outros levantaram as sobrancelhas para ela, mas ela não viu, pois estava concentrada em expor seus conhecimentos. – Ele foi fabricado por GodricGryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Huglepanff e Rowena Ravenclaw. É por isso que a cor da areia muda e fica da cor de uma das casas de Hogwarts. Quando eu li sobre isso fiquei tão interessada que pesquisei mais sobre ele. Dizem que ele foi feito, pois o herdeiro de um dos quatro grandes iria precisar. – ao ver os olhares curiosos ela completou. – Foi feita uma profecia que os herdeiros de dois dos quatro grandes iriam se enfrentar e os dois lados iriam sair perdendo. ``E para conquistar o que lhe foi tirado o herdeiro de um dos quatros grande sacrifício terá que passar. ´´E a pessoa que fez a profecia disse que criar esse Vira-Tempo iria ajudar. Então Godric, Salazar, Helga e Rowena criaram esse Vira-Tempo. – terminou de falar e finalmente encarou a caras espantadas dos amigos. – O que foi?

- Cara... Ela é uma biblioteca ambulante. – falou Rony fazendo Gina e Harry rirem. Mas ganhando um tapa de Hermione como resposta.

- Mas olha só, eu chamei vocês aqui, porque eu tava pensando em voltar no tempo e matar Voldemort antes que ele possa matar o meu pai, a minha mãe, e um monte de gente que morreu nessa maldita guerra. Eu tava pensando… Mione você sabe fazer uma poção que faça com que eu fique com a aparência de 11 anos de novo, sabe acho que ficaria melhor se eu começasse logo no 1° ano deles, ai provavelmente Pettigrew não se tornaria comensal da morte, porque não teria mais Voldemort para comandar, e meus pais não teriam que se esconder e não teria um fiel do segredo e meu novo eu não teria a vida que eu tive. – expos Harry. Com um pouco de esperança.

- Pode ser, mas eu vou com você Harry. – decretou Hermione.

- Eu também. – falaram Rony e Gina.

- Ótimo. Então vamos arrumar nossos malões que eu vou dar um jeito de entrarmos em Hogwarts. Obrigada pelo apoio e pela ajuda pessoal. – falou Harry. Realmente grato com os amigos.

- Que isso irmão. Amigos são pra essas coisas. – falou Rony batendo nas costas de Harry em um jeito amigável.

- É isso ai Harry. Não acredito que eu vou dizer isso, mas eu concordo com o Ronald. – falou Hermione dando um abraço em Harry.

- É, meu amor. Amigos são pra isso, e namorados também. – falou Gina beijando Harry.

- He – He. – fez fazendo de conta que era Umbridge. - Eu dei a permissão para esse namoro, mas posso tirá-la. – falou Rony emburrado. Levando um tapa de Hermione pelo comentário. – Ai, Mione. – reclamou.

- Não se mete no namoro dos dois Ronald Weasley, ou você vai se ver comigo. – ameaçou Hermione com um olhar mortal que daria medo no próprio Voldemort.

- Sim senhora. – falou Rony com uma cara...

- Então gente, nos encontramos amanhã. – falou Harry com a boca inchadíssima e o cabelo mais despenteado do que o normal.

- Tá, tchau Harry te vejo amanha. – falou Hermione dando um abraço nele. E depois aparatou.

- Tchau, mano. – disse Rony com um aperto de mão e esperou Gina se despedir de Harry.

- Tchau, meu amor. – falou Gina depois de se separar de mais um beijo. Ela foi até Rony, acenou e aparatou junto com o irmão.

Harry ficou lá na sala pensando em um plano para ficar em Hogwarts e entrar junto com sua família no primeiro ano. _Hermione vai fazer a poção, mas tem que ter os ingredientes pra sempre ter a poção. Galeões, livros... E como vamos entrar em Hogwarts sem fazer magia involuntária...? Será que se ele ler uma carta escrita por Minerva ele acredita? Acreditaria sim, mas como vamos a fazer escrever a carta? Não, outra idéia... E se ele ler minha mente? Acho que ele poderia acreditar. Muito bem. É isso._ Pensava ele.

Depois de um tempo pensando ele subiu para seu quarto que já estava livre para fazer seu malão. Botou tudo que era essencial. Capa de invisibilidade, livros extracurriculares, roupas para Hogsmeade, sua chave de Gringotes, uma bolsa com galeões. Era claro que eles iriam passar no Gringotes no dia seguinte para pegar mais. E o Mapa do Maroto. O Mapa do Maroto iria informar os estudantes de Hogwarts, mas ele estaria ligado ao de seu pai.

Ele adicionou alguns feitiços no Mapa. Agora a Sala Precisa também entraria no Mapa junto com a Câmara Secreta.

Quando ele terminou de arrumar seu malão já estava de noite. Então ele desceu com seu malão e voltou para seu quarto para dormir.

Na manha seguinte Harry acordou animado com uma ruiva em sua cama abraçado a ele.

_Minutos Antes..._

Na manha seguinte, Hermione, Rony e Gina chegaram cedo à Mansão Black. A casa estava calma, quieta, uma calmaria só. Mas como sempre depois da calmaria vinha a tempestade.

- Vou lá em cima acordar o Harry. – falou Gina subindo as escadas correndo.

- Volta aqui Ginevra, deixa que eu acordou ele. – gritou Rony. Ele ia se preparando para subir atras da irmã quando uma mão o impede.

- Ronald Weasley, não se atreva a subir ou eu vou te infeitiçar. – ameaçou Hermione. Mesmo assim ele não desiste e tenta subir, Hermione, perdendo a paciência, o azara. – _Immobilus._ – no mesmo instante Rony paralisou. – Ronald se voce se atrever subir vou fazer muito pior. _Finiti Incantate._

- Ok. Vou ficar aqui embaixo.

_No andar de cima..._

Gina entrou no quarto que Harry estava ocupando. Era o antigo quarto de Sirius. Assim que entrou a primeira coisa que visualizou foi a cama em que Harry estava dormindo. Ele havia recuperado o quarto do padrinho exatamente como era quando ele era pequeno. Ela olhou em volta e voltou o olhar para Harry adormecido na cama. _Lindo..._ Foi o que ela pensou.

Ela deitou na cama junto com ele e o abraçou se aninhando a ele. Alguns pequenos minutos depois ela já estava dormindo.

_Minutos Atuais..._

Na manha seguinte Harry acordou animado com uma ruiva em sua cama abraçado a ele. Ele ficou ali, contemplando-a. Ela era linda e o amava igualmente a ele. Que também a amava sem restrições. Passou a mão por seu rosto, começando em sua maça do rosto e descendo até seus lábios. Depois passou a mão por seus macios cabelos ruivos.

- Ruiva – sussurrou ele com o rosto perto do dela. – ruivinha – chamou novamente. Ela apenas se agarrou -se ainda mais nele e resmungou alguma coisa parecida com: _Me deixa dormir mamãe._ – Ruiva Potter. – chamou mais alto. Dessa vez ela acordou com o susto. Olhou para Harry que estava rindo e sorriu.

- Você me assustou. – falou Gina entre dentes. Ela tomou impulso e bateu na cabeça dele. Ele parou de rir imediatamente. E olhou par ela com uma cara assustadora. Ela olhou bem para a cara dele e levantou correndo e desceu as escadas. Com Harry atrás dela. Lá embaixo eles encontraram uma cena muito comum. Hermione e Rony brigando.

- Hermione me deixa subir você sabe o que eles estão fazendo lá em cima? Eles podem estar... Podem estar... Não quero nem pensar, Hermione, me deixa subir – falava Rony com o rosto e as orelhas vermelhas.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum Ronald Weasley. Já falei pra você não se meter no namoro deles porque se não você vai se ver comigo e você sabe o meu infinito conhecimento de feitiços e maldiçoes. – Hermione falou com uma cara assustadora.

- Obrigada, Mione. – falou Gina se fazendo presente.

-Bom gente, eu já peguei tudo o que precisava. Já arrumaram tudo? – perguntou Harry chegando por trás de Gina e a abraçando por trás.

- Eu já. Tem comida ai Harry? To com fome. – falou Rony passando a mão na barriga.

- Quanta novidade. – Hermione revirou os olhos. – Já arrumei também Harry. Tudo pronto.

- Tem comida na cozinha. Vem vamos. – chamou Harry indo até a cozinha da _Mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black._ – Primeiro temos que ir ao Gringotes para pegar mais galeões do meu cofre e ao Beco Diagonal comprar os ingredientes para a poção. – avisou

- Ótimo. – falou Mione.

Depois de tomarem café, eles foram primeiro ao Gringotes. Harry pediu para ir ao cofre dele, e como Hermione estava com a bolsinha de contas que estava com o feitiço de expansão ele pegaram mais da metade dos galeões que daria para todos os anos em Hogwarts e para os ingredientes da poção. A bolsinha ficou muito pesada, mas Hermione com seu vasto conhecimento fez um feitiço que tornou a bolsinha mais leve.

Depois do Gringotes eles foram a loja Boticário Slug & Jiggers para comprar os ingredientes para poção. Em seguida eles foram para um beco deserto para usarem o Vira-Tempo.

- Anda logo com isso, Harry. – resmungou Rony.

- Quantas voltas são mesmo, Mione? – perguntou Harry enquanto apontava a varinha para o cordão e murmurou: - _Engorgio_. – o cordão quadriplicou de tamanho assim poderia caber o pescoço de todos os quatro.

- São... 28 voltas para voltar 28 anos. No 1° ano dos seus pais. – falou Hermione.

Harry deu as 28 voltas e o Vira-Tempo começou a brilhar bem diferente do Vira-Tempo que Hermione havia usado no 3° ano de ambos. Depois começou uma ventania e uma areia começou a rodar em volta deles. As pessoas foram passando por eles, a lua e o sol rodavam em um ciclo no sentido anti-horário. Ficou assim por uns 5 minutos, tempo suficiente para deixá-los mais tontos que barata com inseticida. Até que tudo parou. Eles estavam no mesmo lugar, somente anos a trás.

**Notas do capitulo - Bom, aqui estamos nós com a nossa primeira (de muitas nós esperamos) fic juntas.**

**Harry Potter não nos pertence, infelizmente (Mika chora e Lu olha feio para ela). Esperamos que gostem (Você acha que deu, Lu? Não teriamos que falar pra eles aproveitarem a fic e comentarem, Mi? Mas disso eles já dem estar carecas de saber!)**

**PS: Luiza aqui falando pessoas, comentarios divertidos né? Foi a Mika quem fez. Mas agora é serio, nao se esqueçam dos reviews! Porque sem eles nao tem fic, e tem morte de duas ``pobres´´ autoras.**

**PSS: Qualquer sugestao, criticas, e até elogio aceitamos. E se quiserem fazer perguntas a vontade. Nao se esqueçam que ela tambem ve os reviews hein?**


	2. Capitulo 2: Entrada Para Hogwarts

_Capitulo anterior..._

_Harry deu as 28 voltas e o Vira-Tempo começou a brilhar bem diferente do Vira-Tempo que Hermione havia usado no 3° ano de ambos. Depois começou uma ventania e uma areia começou a rodar em volta deles. As pessoas foram passando por eles, a lua e o sol rodavam em um ciclo no sentido anti-horário. Ficou assim por uns 5 minutos,_ _tempo suficiente para deixá-los mais tontos que barata com inseticida. Até que tudo parou. Eles estavam no mesmo lugar, somente anos a trás._

_Esse capitulo..._

- Para onde vamos agora? – perguntou Rony se levantando do chão que havia caído.

- Para Hogwarts. – respondeu Harry se sacudindo. Assim que os outros o olharam assustados ele explicou: - Vamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Mas... Não vamos interromper as aulas? – perguntou Rony novamente.

- Não Ronald, quando estávamos no futuro ainda não tinha começado as aulas então aqui também não. – falou Hermione com o ar de sabe-tudo que sempre estava presente quando respondia uma pergunta.

- É com isso que eu to contando – falou Harry. Já abraçado a Gina.

- Vamos gente. Temos muito que fazer. Hogwarts começa em três dias. – lembrou Gina.

- Vamos. – falou Harry.

Eles aparataram em Hogsmeade e foram andando. Passaram por varias lojas que em seu tempo era uma velharia, e também tinha lojas que ainda nem existiam. Eles olhavam encantados para a mudança que ainda não aconteceu, aquela Hogsmeade não era tão cheia quanto a do seu tempo, mas tinha suas vantagens, alem de ser linda e mágica, sem toda a poluição presente em seu tempo.

Chegando em Hogwarts, eles passaram facilmente pelos portões. Ou Dumbledore já os esperava ou o castelo era mais protegido na época deles. Chegaram enfrente a gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório do diretor e perceberam que tinham pensado em tudo, menos em como entrariam no escritório de Dumbledore se não sabiam a senha.

Eles decidiram tentar as senhas que possivelmente estava.

-_Delicias gasosas._ – começou Gina.

_-Torrão de barata. – _e esse quem disse foi Rony. Assim que ele falou isso os outros o olharam como se tivesse crescido uma terceira cabeça junto com uma segunda naquele momento nele

_- Gota de limão_

_- Sapo de chocolate_

_-Bala de goma. – _continuaram tentando. Essa ultima foi novamente de Rony. – Hermione, por que você não tenta? Você tá ai parada só nos olhando tentar. – acusou.

- Vocês não entendem que pode ser qualquer palavra no mundo? Não é como se a senha fosse, _Varinhas de formiga._ – quando Hermione terminou de falar a gárgula se moveu pro lado indicando que aquela era a senha. Os outros olharam pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada como se dissesse: **O que você estava dizendo?** Ela em resposta apenas os olhou raivosamente e apontou para a porta.

Eles entraram e subiram as escadas silenciosamente. Quando chegou porta, Gina bateu, assim que escutaram um _Entre_ dito pelo diretor, eles entraram ainda calados.

O diretor os olhou por cima dos oculozinhos meia-lua, seus olhos brincando de curiosidade. Principalmente por um daqueles garotos parecer também com seu afilhado: Thiago Potter, que entraria naquele ano em Hogwarts.

- Em que posso lhes ajudar?

- Nó-nós pré-precis-precisamos estudar em Hogwarts. – gaguejou Rony. Dumbledore apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, questionando silenciosamente.

- Nós estamos em uma missão para derrotar o ``Lorde das Trevas´´ antes que ele mate muitas pessoas inocentes. Precisamos entrar em Hogwarts para impedir que algumas mortes aconteçam. E evitar que tenha muitos comensais da morte. Pra isso vamos fingir ser alunos. – explicou Harry com a maior calma do mundo, apenas perdendo para a de Dumbledore.

- Hm... – fez Dumbledore olhando atentamente Harry.

O garoto percebeu que o velho estava usando _Legimencia_ deixou sua mente desbloqueada. Assim que terminou de ler a mente de Harry, Dumbledore olhou com uma expressão de pena para eles.

- Muito bem meus jovens, vocês poderão sim estudar aqui. Vejo que seu plano é muito bom, Harry. Deve ser muito bom conviver com seus pais. Agora acho melhor você, Srta. Granger começar a fazer a poção e eu irei avisar os professores quem vocês são. E vocês sabem que nomes iram usar?

- Eu tava pensando em um nome parecido com o meu tipo: Henry P... Peverell. É isso, meu nome será Henry Peverell.

- Eu vou continuar com Hermione Granger. Sou nascida-trouxa ninguém vai desconfiar.

- Meu nome vai ser... Reinald Wastnnoy.

- Eu quero que meu nome seja Gabrielly Wastnnoy.

- Certo. Henry Peverell – Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Reinald Wastnnoy – Ronald Weasley, Gabrielly Wastnnoy – Ginevra Weasley. Nomes interessantes. Muito bem, em três dias começaram as aulas. Creio que vocês não precisem ir embora. Vocês, se quiserem, podem dormiram aqui. Nos dormitórios de monitores-chefes. – falou Dumbledore se levantando de sua cadeira e indo até a frente da mesa.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Harry. Os outros apenas concordaram.

- Ótimo. Venham, vou chamar a professora McGonnagal.

Dumbledore os levou até a conhecida sala de Transfiguração, e bateu na porta. Depois de um Entre por parte da professora, eles entraram. Encontraram uma McGonnagal mais jovem sentada numa mesa. Ela tinha vestes verdes, menos rugas, um coque apertado na cabeça, mas que era tampado por um chapéu pontudo também vede.

A professora encarou os jovens e se virou para Dumbledore com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que deseja diretor?

- Professora Minerva, a senhora poderia, por favor, acompanhar esses jovens até os aposentos de nossos monitores chefes?

- Claro, Alvo, mas por quê? Pela aparecia deles se estipula que eles não são estudantes.

- Eu lhe explico depois, cara Minerva. Poderia fazer esse favor pra mim?

- Sim. Venham. – mandou ela, se levantando de sua mesa e parando por alguns segundos na frentes deles. Encarando especialmente Harry, ou Henry, sua aparência parecia a de Charlus Potter quando estava terminando a escola. Depois foi em direção a porta sendo seguida dos meninos.

Eles andaram em silencio. Os meninos apenas observando mais atentamente seu futuro lar. Passaram por muitos corredores de pedra até chegarem a um no 7° piso. No final do corredor tinha dois quadros. Um com uma menininha loira na torre e um menininho moreno no chão ajoelhado, e o outro era de uma moça também loira no alto de uma torre e um homem lá embaixo parecendo que estava gritando algo. Hermione conhecia aquelas cenas. Um era Rapunzel e o outro Romeu e Julieta. Eles entraram no aposento que tinha como entrada o quadro de Romeu e Julieta assim que Minerva falou alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu.

- Aqui são seus aposentos. A senha é _o amor tudo pode, o amor tudo cura_. A escada a direita é das meninas, a da esquerda dos meninos. Boa tarde. Já vou indo. – avisou e saiu fechando o quadro.

**Oie,**

**Aqui quem fala é Luiza. Eu e Mika agradecemos pelos reviews que nos madaram, e tambem a quem le nossa fic, mesmo nao comentando.**

**É o seguinte. Eu e Mika, bom na verdade Mika, teve a ideia de voces, leitores, fazerem perguintas aos personagens, e eles responde-los. O que acham? Ai é só voces mandarem um review que eles respondem. Pode ser do futuro ou do passado.  
><strong>

**Nos desculpem por qualquer erro ortografico, se tiver algum é porque eu ou Mika, nao vimos.**

**Nao se esqueçam de mandar reviews. É só clicar nesse botaozinho lindo azul aqui embaixo. Seus dedos nao vao cair.  
><strong>

**Beijos,**

**Lu**

**XOXO,**

**Mika**


	3. Capitulo 3: A Poção

**Mika falando - Bom, pessoinhas do meu coração**, **espero que nos desculpem**. **Mas nos uma surpresinha pra voces. Espero que gostem da surpresa.**

**Sirius: Claro que eles vao gostar, afinal, quem nao gostaria de falar com Sirius Black?**

**Remo: E lá vamos nós de novo... Sirius, as meninas já falaram que nao é pra ficar dando em cima das leitoras**.

**Pedro: Mas ele ainda nao deu em cima de ninguem**...

**Remo: Ma sempre que começa com esse papo, ele acaba chamando alguem pra sair...**

**Tiago: Ok. Mas nós nao viemos aqui pra isso. Voces devem estar estranhando, né? Vou explicar: É que nossas queridas e lindas autoras...**

**Mika: Sei...**

**Lu: Nao adianta bajular.**

**Tiago: Bom, elas postam em outros sites tambem e, eu e Sirius pegamo o computador da Lu emprestado...**

**Lu: Sem permição, diga-se de passagem...**

**Tiago: *ignorando a interrupção* E postamos o capitulo 3, mas quando elas chegaram antes de postar nos outros sites, tivemos que ficar esse tempo todo tentando pegar o computador de novo, mas ai elas chegaram falando que iriam postar o capitulo 3 nos outros sites tambem e que queriam que a gente explicasse a demora delas pra postar.**

**Sirius: Espero que nos perdoem, *carinha de cachorro abandonado no meio de uma tempestade* e comentem!**

**Marotos: E comentem!**

* * *

><p>Todos se acomodaram em seus dormitórios e desceram para conversar sobre o que fariam apartir daí.<p>

― Mione, fala um pouco sobre essa poção. ― pediu Gina.

― Bom, ela é meio confusa, mas vou tentar esclarecer suas duvidas. ― Hermione começou. ― Ela dura um dia inteiro, ou seja, 24 horas. Quanto maior a dose, mais novo você fica. Eu tava pensando na gente tomar essa poção ate o sétimo ano, já que agente tem aparência de 17 anos e não faria sentido ficar tomando a poção.

― Mas, Mione, ― Gina interrompeu. ― agente não vai ter mais a aparência de 17 anos e sim de 24!

― Não é bem assim. Agente vai ter aparência de 17 anos, ou seja, essa que agente tem.

― Como? ― perguntou Rony.

― Quando você toma a poção, ela faz com que você pare de envelhecer.

― Então nós não vamos envelhecer? Os Marotos vão perceber! ― falou Harry entrando em desespero.

― Calma, Harry, agente só não envelhece a aparência verdadeira!

Harry suspirou aliviado, e a conversa continuou, até que veio uma duvida na cabeça de Harry.

― Mione, essa poção vicia?

― Não. ― Mione respondeu fazendo uma careta. ― A não ser que você seja masoquista.

- A poção trás dor, Mione? – Harry gemeu. E essa pergunta dele chamou a atenção dos irmãos que estavam discutindo. Algo sobre: **Gina, você não vai dormir no mesmo quarto que o Harry. Eu não vou deixar**.

- Como assim trás dor? – perguntaram os irmãos juntos.

- Pessoal, pensem um pouco. – Mione pediu. Mas não obteve o resultado que pretendia. Eles ficaram 5 minutos em silencio.

Hermione estava com as mãos na cabeça acariciando as têmporas, o resto estava pensando. Até que Hermione não agüentou mais e gritou:

- Chega de silencio! - ela gritou e se levantou bem raivosa. - Meu Merlin! Vocês não sabem pensar não? - nessa hora, eles encolheram-se no sofá. - A poção causa dor, pois ela, encolhe os ossos do corpo. Entenderam ou querem que eu desenhe? - perguntou sarcástica. Mas quando Rony abriu a boca, ela falou. - E não Ronald. Eu não vou desenhar realmente, é uma expressão trouxa. - terminou ela saindo do salão comunal dos monitores-chefes batendo o pé.

_Grrrrrrr… _- pensava Hermione irritada, ainda batendo o pé. - _Eu tenho que fazer tudo. Eles não pensam não? A Gina eu até relevo, mas o Rony e o Harry sempre dependeram de mim. Eles têm que aprender a parar com isso._

A essa altura ela já estava em outro andar.

Depois de muito andar, ela se encontrava novamente enfrente ao quadro de Romeu e Julieta. Bem mais calma. Ela falou a senha e entrou no Salão Comunal dos Monitores. Encontrou Rony e Harry jogando xadrez-bruxo, Rony obviamente ganhando, e Gina estava lendo uma revista de moda daquela época.

Assim que viram a porta do Salão abrir olharam imediatamente para ver uma Hermione com uma expressão serena e calma. Imediatamente eles suspiraram aliviados, não gostariam de discutir com uma Hermione raivosa.

Ela sentou-se com Gina e ficaram conversando, pouco depois os meninos se juntaram a elas e assim se passaram um tempão. Quando viram já estavam em seus dormitórios.

* * *

><p><strong>Lu falando - E ai galera? Agradecemos de coração aos reviews e aos leitores que leram, mesmo nao deixando review. Os Marotos já explicaram nossa demora, prometemos que da proxima vez, nao vamos demorar. <strong>

**Capitulo pequeno, nao? Ele era apenas para explicar mais um pouco da poção.**

**Beijos,**

**Lu**

**XOXO,**

**Mika**


	4. Capitulo 4: A Seleção

Três dias depois, aconteceria a seleção. Harry estava bastante ansioso. Iria ver seus pais pessoalmente, em carne e ossos, pela primeira vez, e rever seu padrinho e seu melhor professor de DCAT.

Quando já era de noite, eles já haviam tomado as poções, estavam novamente com a aparência de 11 anos, e infelizmente pra Mione, era a mesma aparecia de antes. Ou seja, Harry era magricela novamente, Hermione dentuça e estava com o cabelo de vassoura novamente, Gina com o cabelo nos ombros e bem menor, e Rony o cabelo mais curto e mais magro de novo.

- Harry, calma! Ou melhor, Henry. Eles não vão sai correndo. E logo, logo, você vai estar junto com eles.

- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo evitar! EU sempre senti falta deles comigo, e agora eu tenho a chance de mudar isso... – Harry ia se explicando, mas foi interrompido.

Minerva apareceu no Salão Comunal ara avisar que os alunos estavam chegando. E era pra eles estarem no meio deles para ninguém desconfiar. Mas ao chegar lá, teve uma surpresa. Os alunos realmente estavam transformados em crianças de 11 anos.

- Nossa! Não sabia que era tão inteligente assim Granger. – falou Minerva observando maravilhada, os adolescentes, que agora `tinham´ 11 anos. Hermione corou com o comentário da professora. – Bom, eu vim aqui chamar vocês, pois os alunos estavam subindo as escadas e vocês devem subi-las também. Como se fossem alunos normais.

Eles desceram silenciosamente até a porta, se separando da professora que esperava os alunos no primeiro andar. Eles ficaram escondidos. Quando os alunos finalmente passaram, eles foram atrás. Novamente subiram aquelas escadas que os trouxe alegrias, decepções, aventuras... E mais uma vez McGonnagal estava lá em cima os esperando. Parecia que haviam voltado para o 1° ano.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – disse McGonnagal. –O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem a mesa, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.

`` As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua historia honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos recebera a taça da casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer.

`` A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam ``

Nesse momento ela olhou para uma menininha que estava toda suada de nervosismo e a maquiagem que a garota passara estava escorrendo, e um menininho que tinha as mãos, a boca e as bochechas sujas de chocolate.

Os garotos do futuro ficaram impressionados. Era o mesmo discurso que ela fez em suas chegadas a Hogwarts. E mais uma vez aquela tão conhecida sensação de nervosismo se apoderou deles. E mais uma vez, marcharam para dentro do Salão Principal em uma fila dupla. Não puderam evitar admirar mais uma vez o Salão. Era como se eles nunca tivessem estudado ali. Os alunos encantados, e conversando se assustaram quando o chapéu que estava no banquinho abriu uma fenda e começou a falar, ou melhor, cantar:

**Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,**

**Mas não me julguem só pela aparência.**

**Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar**

**Um chapéu mais inteligente que o papai aqui.**

**Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,**

**Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso.**

**Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts**

**E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.**

**Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça**

**Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,**

**Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer**

**Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.**

**Quem sabe sua moradia é a Grifinória.**

**Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.**

**Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza**

**Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;**

**Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,**

**Onde seus moradores são justos e leais**

**Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;**

**Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,**

**A casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,**

**Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber**

**Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;**

**Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será sua casa**

**E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,**

**Homens de astucia que usam quaisquer meios**

**Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.**

**Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!**

**Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!**

**(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)**

**Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!**

O salão rompeu em aplausos. Tanto dos que estavam sentados a mesa, quanto os que estavam em pé esperando para serem selecionados. Daí começou a seleção.

- Alice Ascella

- Grifinória.

- Antony Brian.

- Corvinal

- Sirius Black

- Grifinória

...

- Lilian Evans.

Uma menina ruiva começou a sai do meio da multidão. O coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido, aquela era sua mãe. Ele imediatamente procurou seu pai, e o encontrou. Seu pai olhava encantado para sua mãe, enquanto Lilian parecia estar com um pouco de raiva. E ele sabia exatamente o porquê. Ele havia xingado o melhor amigo dela, Severo Snape.

- Grifinória

Severo, pelo que Harry pode reparar, ficou com um olhar triste, enquanto Tiago abria um grande sorriso. Sirius abriu um lugar para Lily sentar, mas ela simplesmente o olhou, cruzou os braços e virou as costas

- Angel Fox

- Sonserina

- Erick Gold

- Lufa-Lufa

- Hermione Granger

O chapéu mais uma vez foi posto em sua cabeça. Ela estava bastante nervosa, da ultima vez, o chapéu havia ponderado pôr-la na Corvinal. Se ela não ficasse junto com seus amigos, poderia estragar a missão deles.

_**Hm... Mente sábia, grandes conhecimentos, ambições, astucia. E vejo aqui que és uma viajante do futuro. Quem seria eu para botar uma Grifinória na Corvinal minha cara? Seus anos em Hogwarts não foram fáceis, mas aqui também não serão. Aqui você conhecerá seu grande amor. Aquele que o futuro lhe guardou. Um conselho, as vezes as pessoas fazem aquilo que fazem por amor. Mas só vai ter conhecimento disso daqui a alguns anos. Boa sorte em sua missão e que você seja feliz minha cara.**_

- Grifinória

Gritou o chapéu tirando toda a tensão dos amigos. Ela os havia contado que poderia parar na Corvinal, mas aquilo seria um desastre para o plano deles.

Depois de mais uma penca de gente, chegou a vez de um dos futuros Marotos:

- Remo Lupin

- Grifinoria

- Marlene McKinnon

- Grifinoria

- Emilly Melleff

- Sonserina

- Pedro Pettigrew

- Grifinoria, _embora se encaixasse muito bem na Sonserina_

- Henry Peverell

Harry encaminhou-se para o banquinho tripé, deixando Tiago, surpreso. A semelhança era incrível.

_**Outro viajante do tempo eu vejo. Mente sábia, mais conhecimentos que sua amiga. Ambição, astucia, tudo para entrar na Sonserina. Mas quem seria eu para botar o herdeiro de Griffyndor na Sonserina?**_

_- Então é por isso que eu achei o Vira-Tempo!_

_**Isso mesmo meu caro. Ouça, você passará por momentos difíceis, nada comparados ao que você ja passou, mas nao poderá desistir, porque se não, não vai poder mudar o futuro para que ele seja melhor. Não acha? Vice sabe que sua casa é, e sempre será...**_

- Gifinoria

Harry levantou do banquinho e se encaminhou para a mesa que o apaludia. Hermione havia sentado do lado de Sirius Back, então Harry, para sua felicidade, foi se sentar perto de sua amiga que significava, perto de seu padrinho.

- Tiago Potter

- Grifinoria.

Tiago sentou-se para a alegria do mesmo, do lado de Harry que estava enfrente de Sirius e Remo, e infelizmente do lado de Pettigrew. Mas fazia parte do plano tentar mudar Pettigrew para que ele não seja um Comensal.

- Olá sou Tiago Potter, como deve ter ouvido. – apresentou-se o pai de Harry.

- Henry Peverell. Muito prazer. E minha amiga, Hermione Granger, como também deve ter ouvido

- Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew e Remo Lupin. A senhorita não vai falar conosco não? - perguntou Sirius se dirigindo a Hermione. Essa estava lendo um livro, grande novidade!

- Hã?... Ah, sim. Me desculpem eu estava lendo meu livro preferido trouxa. – falou ela.

- Qual? – perguntou um Remo interessadíssimo. Livros era com ele mesmo!

-Sonho de Uma Noite De Verao. É de... – ela não terminou, pois Remo completou.

- William Shakespeare. Eu sei. Eu conheço esse livro, ele é até meu preferido! – falou ele com um sorriso.

Eles continuaram a conversar somente entre eles, afinal ninguém quer saber sobre livros. Harry estava interagindo com seu pai e seu padrinho muito rápido. Parecia até que se conheciam a anos! E ele com certeza estava adorando isso.

- Gabrielly Wastnnoy

_**Mais um viajante do tempo! Vejo que você tem boas características para ser tanto Lufa-Lufa ou Sonserina quanto da Grifinoria, mas quem sou para me contradizer? Uma dica: sua amiga irá por momentos difíceis e precisará de você a sustentando para não cair, mas a mesma coisa que eu falei pra Granger: ``As vezes as pessoas fazem o que fazem por amor.´´ E o futuro aguarda muitas coisas para todos vocês, viajantes no tempo. Mas como lá, sua casa será...**_

- Grifinoria.

Ela se sentou perto dos amigos, tanto do futuro, quanto do passado. Alias, ela sentou perto de Harry e falou em seu ouvido:

- _Depois da hora de dormir, na Sala Precisa._ – ela falou e apertou a mãe dele por baixo da mesa. E ele, apenas riu e concordou.

- Reinald Wastnnoy

_**Hm, outro viajante do tempo. Tenho que admitir você tem muito mais talentos do que parece. Vejo que já o selecionei para a Grifinória e é lá que você vai ficar, mas antes.. Eu falei isso para seu amigo Potter: `` Seus anos em Hogwarts não foram fáceis, mas aqui também não serão. Não desista, pois seu amigo e muitas outras pessoas, mesmo sem tendo consciência disso, precisam de você, sua irmã e a Granger. ´´ Vocês são a salvação do Mundo Bruxo. Agora, creio que você já saiba que sua casa é junto com seus amigos e sua irmã...**_

- Grifinória

Ele se sentou também perto dos futuros Marotos, e os meninos e Gina, tirando Remo e Pettigrew, começaram a conversar sobre quadribol, um assunto que Hermione não dava a mínima. Ela e Remo estavam discutindo sobre livros trouxas e Pettigrew apenas observava em silencio esperando a comida.

Dumbledore fez seu discurso e foz a comida na mesa. Pettigrew e Reinald (Rony) soltaram um: Eba! Bem alto. Fazendo Dumbledore um risinho baixo.

Após uns minutos:

- Reinald! Contenha-se garoto! Você não é um porco. – falou Hermione revirando os olhos, exasperada.

- Voff nof manff fim – retrucou Rony. (Tradução: Você não manda em mim.)

- Não me interessa, pelo menos seja educado! Meu Merlin... Você não muda nunca? – perguntou Hermione, parecendo ainda exasperada.

Não deu tempo dele responder pois logo Dumbledore se levantou e bateu palmas. Fazendo toda comida sumir. E avisou:

- Amanha vocês teram o dia livre para conhecer o castelo. E receberão seus horários de aula. Agora, seus monitores irão os acompanhar a seus dormitórios. Boa noite. – falou por fim.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram os monitores das casas. Os futuros Marotos ainda iam conversando, junto com Harry e Rony. Gina e Hermione ficaram pra trás para tentarem ser amigas da mãe de Harry e das amigas delas. Quando conseguiram a alcançar, já tinha ficado meio que pra trás.

- Oi. – falou Gina chegando perto de sua futura sogra.

- Olá. – respondeu Lily. – Vocês poderiam nos ajudar a ir pro salão comunal? Acabamos ficando pra trás. – perguntou Lily, meio que... Desesperada.

- Claro. A propósito, meu nome é Lilian Evans, e essas são Marlene McKinnon e Alice Ascella. – apresentou-se a ruiva.

- O meu é Hermione Granger, e o dela é Gabrielly Wastnnoy. Prazer. Vem. Já estamos chegando. – falou Mione.

Elas chegaram rapidamente no Quadro da Mulher Gorda, mas não sabiam a senha. Mas por pura coincidência, ou não, Harry estava ali. Ele falou a senha e eles entraram. E Gina perguntou bem baixinho no ouvido dele:

- Harry, como você sabia que estávamos aqui fora? – Harry sorriu e respondeu:

- Mapa do Maroto.

Ela soltou um: _Aaaaaah_ silencioso e se despediu dele, infelizmente para ambos só poderia ser um abraço. No meio do abraço, ele sussurrou novamente:

- _Sala Precisa, depois da hora de dormir. Te encontro lá. E pergunte pra Mione que horas acaba o efeito._ – quando ele terminou de falar, deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço dela, a fazendo se arrepiar e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino.

Depois que todos foram dormir os viajantes começaram a sentir o efeito da poção passar, a dor de ter seus ossos alongados era mais suportável do que a de ter seus ossos comprimidos. Quando a dor finalmente passou Rony e Hermione conseguiram, dormir enquanto Gina e Harry levantavam furtivamente de suas camas.

Já em frente à Sala Precisa Harry passou três vezes em frente a parede pensando no lugar que queria. Quando entraram Gina olhou para Harry com um sobrancelha levantada. A sala tinha se transformado em um grande quarto de casal:

(/img/diapo/hotel/1287570732_ )

-Pensando em algo especial pra essa noite, Sr Potter?

-Só se você quiser, Futura senhora Potter! – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Gina correspondeu o sorriso mesmo não estando pronta para algo mais serio, e foi se aproximando de Harry. E quando estava com a boca roçando a dele ela disse provocativa:

-E se eu não quiser?

-Ai teremos que passar a noite jogando xadrez


End file.
